


The Darkness

by Guardian_of_Hope



Category: Power Rangers RPM
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Summer's Boys Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-22
Updated: 2011-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziggy, more than meets the eye</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Darkness

People always think they know someone, that they spend enough time to see every layer of a person's personality. Ziggy know this and he has been trained to take advantage of it.

Not that Ziggy remembers that training.

If asked, Ziggy can never answer honestly about his past. Something inside of him prevents it and he fears whatever it is in him. He has found that if he remains calm, he can best control that dark entity.

Ziggy knows he might one day have to let the darkness free.

When that day comes, Ziggy can only pray someone will be able to stop him.

He hopes it is not Dillon.


End file.
